The New Bird Kids
by Karmao
Summary: The school has gotten new kids experiment on.  There will be the Old bird kids, just not in the first chappy.   I suck at summaries
1. Breaking out

**Disclaimer: Even though I wish I did, I do not own any Maximum Ride characters that will appear in this story.**

I woke up in a serous daze. Last thing I remember, I was fighting off a bunch of Erasers. If you read the story of our predecessors, you'd know what erasers are, so I'm not going to explain.

By the way, I'm Chance. I basically am the leader of our little group. In the group we have Jill, Quinton, Brandon, Zack, and Adrianna, but we all call her Peace. We are all 13, but born in different months. We're all in cages right now, small food trays filled with some glop on them in our hands. We don't get fed very often, so were not very picky. Zack was almost blind, he had to have some serious contacts that we stole from the scientists.

Jill is a really spunky person, long blonde brown hair, and the sweetest eyes you'll ever look into. (Yes, I've got a thing for her, what of it?), her wings are brown with little bits of black at the tips. I'm more secluded. I don't really trust anyone but my flock, and when I see someone new, I just keep my head low, and im on the heavy side (or fat as people call it). My wings are a darkish purple in the sun, but in the dark their black. Quinton, I have to admit, is gay. But he doesn't really show it, I mean besides the earring, and he has long brown hair with a little bit of blonde in it. His wings are Brown, just brown. Hes about the same size as me, Jill, and Brandon (5'8). Brandon is the biggest pyro you'll ever meet. He can make anything explode. He's got black curly hair, and I swear too god is the spitting image of the Fonz. His wings are a light oarangish color, with white speckles. Adrianna is shorter than us, second only too Zack. She has long blonde hair, and eyes that just cant stay focused on one thing for more than five seconds, and her wings are the color of sand. Zack is the shortest of all, hes only 5"3. But even though hes short, he can kick some ass. He's got longish brown hair, perfectly straight, and is always thinking, and his wings are grey, kind of like a storm cloud.

"Hey guys, I've got an idea!" Said Adrianna. "There's a first." I said sarcastically, getting laughter from my flock. "No, seriously, Brandon do you see those chemicals the idiots left behind?" "Yeah I've been thinking about them, and their seriously explosive. If I can reach them I should be able to make a bomb, and get us out of here." Our cages are lined up 3 on one side, 3 on the other. I was directly across from Brandon, so I used my wings too make a gust that blew the cart over to Brandon's cage. When he got the chemicals, he put a little of each on the lock on his cage. A small explosion happened and he got himself out. He did the same with our cages and soon we were all out thinking of our next move.

"WOOHOO, WE'RE OUT!" Jill exclaimed. I quickly put a hand over her mouth. "Are you trying to get us killed?" I hissed. "Sorry..." she said, making puppy eyes. "Alright, so if we can put those chemicals on that wall we should be able to get right out of here." Zack said squinting at us. Brandon went ahead and threw both chemicals at the wall, causing a big boom. Everyone ducked pulling their wings in to keep schratnel from penetrating their wings. When we got up, we had to look away again because of all the sunlight. When our eyes cleared up I yelled "MAD DASH, GO UP AS SOON AS YOU CAN!"

We all started running, me lacking back a little bit, too make sure no one followed us. When we got outside, I immediately snapped my wings, jumped and flapped like a mad man. I was actually the first one up high. When I noticed, I looked down back at the school. Everything looked just like a big L. Sirens were going everywhere and I could hear erasers down there. Then I noticed that Jill was still trying too get in the air, her wings tired from a recent flight test the scientists did on her. When I saw an eraser jump up and grab her leg, I just snapped. "Everyone get out of here, we'll catch up!" I yelled, making the rest of the flock started to turn to leave. I gained a little altitude and brought my wings against my back. I was diving straight towards the eraser on Jill. When he saw me, he immediately let go of her, and dropped to the ground getting ready for a fight. There wasn't much of a fight though. As Jill was flying away from here I collided with the eraser. I had my hands out first so I was gripping fur, using the eraser as a pillow for my landing. We skidded for probably 50 feet and then stopped. Once I had a chance, I was repeatedly punching him in the face, saying things with every hit. "If-you-ever-touch-her-again-i-will-rip-your-intestines-out-and-force-feed-them-to-you." "Are you sure you won't eat them first fatty?" he spat. Immediately I started forcing his jaw open. I stopped when I heard a snap. I spat on him, and flew toward Jill. "Are you okay?" I asked her. She had a scared look on her face, like, really scared. "What did you do down there?" "Um...I guess I just murdered an eraser..." She started too look like she was about to cry. "Why are you crying?" "Because, I've never seen that side of you. You were really scary. Seeing you let your rage get the better of you." "Hey, it's never gonna happen again, alright? It was just adrenaline of finally escaping that damn place."

When we heard a whistle I looked down. There, on the side of a mountain, was my flock. When we landed Jills eyes were still red from crying. When Adrianna noticed, she had to ask "Why were you crying?" She sobbed and pointed at me. "What the hell did you do to her Chance?" she asked accusingly. I let out a sigh, "I killed an eraser right in front of her..." She slapped me right across the face. "You know how she is with blood!" "Chance, can we talk to you for a minute?" Zack said. "Sure."

We walked a little bit until Brandon finally spoke. "Why did you kill that eraser dude?" "Because he was holding onto her leg, trying to drag her down and kill her!" "Look Chance, we all know how you are. You don't murder for something like that. You would Seriously injure, but not murder!" Quinton said. "He called you fat didn't he?" Zack questioned. "Its weird how you guys can do that, but yeah." "Alright man, just calm down, and go back and apologize to Jill." Quinton said. "Y'know, its weird how you're gay, and you always know what girls want." He gave a weird smile and walked off.

When we got back to our camp spot, I walked over to Jill. She looked up at me with her sad eyes, and suddenly felt terrible. "Look Jill I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kill that eraser. I realize now that it was unnecessary." She sobbed one more time and I pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry." I said one more time. Everyone stared at us weirdly, but it just melted away. After a night's sleep by a camp fire, we left, not knowing where we were going, just flying away from all the pain and memories.

**Alright, so I thought this was a good story too put up. Tell me what you think, please R/R! Thanks a lot guys.**

**Fly on,**

**Chance**


	2. Meeting the Others

**Disclaimer: Nope, again I say I dont own any maximum ride characters that come in this story.**

It's been a week since we escaped the school. We were flying over Arizona, and we had good things happening, but as always, the bad things. The good news, the sun was going down and it was cooling down. The bad news, our supplies we stole from Wal-Mart were running low. "Chance, when are we gonna land?" Adrianna complained. "I don't know, just don't keep complaining, because I already have a headache." "Why do you have a headache?" she went on. "Because of stupid questions..." She immediately went quiet.

I searched the desert for the 100th time today, and actually saw something. A large E shaped house. It looked like the only way in from the ground was too get a ladder...or fly. "Hey everyone, go down, land on that roof...quietly." "Gotcha" everyone said. When we all landed, I didn't hear a sound, so I figured we were okay. I looked around until I found a small hatch. I pointed too it and Adrianna immediately walked over too it, and examined the lock. "Cake" she said, and I gave her a small bobby pin from my pocket. It's how she got Zack his contacts. She put it in for about half a second and the lock opened.

"Y'know, you may not be very smart, but where would we be without you." "Dead, probably." Brandon was the only one who laughed at the joke. He's been acting weird around her lately... She opened the hatch and we all dropped down. We looked around and I took a step, which was our first mistake. Immediately I heard a little chink, as if a pin had been pulled on a grenade. "DOWN" I yelled, suddenly there was a deafening noise, and I was blinded.

When the blindness went away, the first thing I saw was a foot coming to my face. I quickly grabbed it, twisted it and came down on the person trying too kick me. I was looking at the face of a kid, who basically looked like a older, skinnier version of me. He shifted like a break dancer, and put me in an arm bar. I dug my elbow in the back of his leg, and rolled over freeing my arm. Once we both stood up, I punched him in the face. He took the blow, then gave me a swift kick to the legs, making them ache. When I was trying too get my balance, he grabbed my shirt, and started punching me. When he faltered for a second, I grabbed him, and threw him against someone else hitting Zack. The two men rolled together. Finally someone yelled "STOP!" Immediately we all stopped, looking for the source of the noise. There was a girl, probably nineteen, standing there. She had golden curls, and pajamas on.

"Come here guys." I said too my flock, all of them gathering behind me. I looked at Zack, because it looked like he had it worse than anyone. He had a big cut on his forehead, and a bruise on his temple. Brandon had a bloody nose and was spitting a bit of blood. Jill didn't look hurt at all, just a little red mark near her eye. Adrianna was walking a little funny, but she was fine. My nose was probably broken, and my arm was sore, but I would be fine. "Everyone alright?" they all just nodded, and scanned who was attacking us.

I looked at them and was surprised. I saw six of them, three girls and three guys. The tallest ones were probably about twenty-eight. The tallest boys were about 2 inches taller than me Jill and Quinton. One boy had long black hair, and was wearing black skull pajamas. The other had long blonde hair, and his eyes were hazy... as if something was wrong with him. He wore pajamas with a bunch of feathers on them. The smallest boy, probably about 20, had blonde hair, sort of like the smallest girls, and was wearing pajamas with grenades on them. The oldest girl had blonde hair with a pink stripe in it, wearing plain white pajamas. The middle age girl was dark-skinned, and had long brown hair, probably about 25, with what looked like designer pajamas on. The youngest girl had blonde curls, and was probably about 19, wearing pajamas with a bunch of angels on them.

The oldest girl stepped forward "Who are you guys?" "Well, I could ask you the exact same thing." "Yeah, who the hell puts a flash bang in their kitchen." Brandon and Zack yelled together. "People who don't like thieves stealing from them!" the tallest boy yelled. I heard a noise like a truck outside, and the sound of snarling. "Shit..." "What?" Adrianna asked "Erasers, from the sounds of it about 10." "Wait, how the hell do you know what erasers are?" the tall dark haired boy asked. I looked around to my flock and nodded my head. We all snapped out our wings, but surprisingly, none of the kids looked shocked.

Suddenly, a window broke somewhere to my right. I grabbed a knife that was on the counter and threw it. It had hit an eraser square in the face. As soon as that happened, everything went ballistic, people fighting, yelling things, windows breaking, the usual chaos. I saw the other kids fighting about 5 erasers, which meant 5 for us. When one ripped a small chuck of skin off of Adrianna's arm, and I heard Brandon yell. The next thing I know, I'm seeing Brandon trying too ram his arms through the erasers stomach. Suddenly I know how Jill felt when I broke that erasers jaw...

I heard a yelp, and looked where it was coming from. One eraser was holding Jill, and the other was hitting her repeatedly. I used my wings to get some air, got on the erasers shoulders, and did something I didn't even know I could do. I leaned back, and slammed the eraser's head into the ground. All I know for sure, is that his skull was broken. 3 down 2 too go. Suddenly Zack was on the eraser behind Jill. He spun around the erasers neck, and slammed his face down. After that he threw him out the window, along with a small cherry bomb which shook the house. Adrianna had an eraser in some kind of headlock, and snapped his neck. That meant 5 eraser kills for us.

I looked over to the other kids, and they just finished with their last eraser, throwing him out the window. After all the chaos, we buried all the bodies without even saying a word. When we were all in the living room, patching up our wounds, Zack was the first to speak "Okay, I don't know about you guys, but I want some answers." "So do we." said the young girl with blonde curls. "Well, we're from a school, which is why we have wings. I'm Chance" we all introduced ourselves.

"Hi, I'm Max, that's Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel." "Nice to meet you all." we said. "So do you guys also have wings?" Jill asked. "Yeah actually." Max said. They all snapped out their wings. "OH MY GOSH YOUR WINGS ARE SO PRETTY!" Adrianna squealed while looking at Nudge's wings. "SO ARE YOUR'S!" said Nudge. "OH MY GOD MAKE IT STOP!" Zack and Iggy yelled at the same time. We all laughed until it hurt, then when we were all okay, I figured I would get down to business. "Okay, I think its the best plan if we all stick together." I said. "Agreed." said Max, so we all got more acquainted I heard Jill say something that just made me laugh until I cried and almost fell out the door. "So who's sleeping where?"

**Okay, so I thought this was a good chapter. Sorry it took so long too update. I think I'll have a love interest between Zack and Angel. Maybe I'll make Iggy or Gazzy gay so Quinton can have a love interest too lol. (More of a Niggy guy so...) Leave your thoughts :D**

**Fly on,**

**Chance**


End file.
